Alma de rainha
by beztsarah
Summary: Para o prazer de Sua Majestade... Após a trágica morte de seus pais, Edward Cullen está prestes a se casar por dever. Sua noite de núpcias será apenas o cumprimento de um acordo entre duas dinastias que o fará rei de dois reinos.Mas sua união com a rainha Isabella de Swan será muito mais desafiadora... e prazerosa... do que ele jamais imaginou. Isabella aprendeu a ser forte pelo be
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Para o prazer de Sua Majestade... Após a trágica morte de seus pais, Edward Cullen está prestes a se casar por dever. Sua noite de núpcias será apenas o cumprimento de um acordo entre duas dinastias que o fará rei de dois sua união com a rainha Isabella de Swan será muito mais desafiadora... e prazerosa... do que ele jamais imaginou. Isabella aprendeu a ser forte pelo bem de seu povo. No entanto, mesmo governando seu reino com pulso firme, ainda precisa de um marido que lhe dê os herdeiros de que tanto precisa. Ela passou anos se preparando para este momento, mas o homem ao qual foi prometida é capaz de surpreendê-la... e fazê-la descobrir a magia do amor...


	2. Chapter 2

PRÓLOGO

Isabella não fechou os olhos quando as criadas a cobriram com véus. Em vez disso, olhou-se no espelho enquanto, um por um, seu colo generoso, suas pernas alvas e as delicadas tatuagens de hena desapareciam por baixo das camadas douradas do vestido coberto de jóias de ouro. Depois, observou enquanto seus longos cabelos negros, seu rosto maquiado e seus lábios carnudos também desapareciam, até que seus olhos foram tudo o que restou.

Olhos que piscaram nervosamente quando ela compreendeu que, tirados os véus, não haveria o alívio de costume. Aquilo não significaria que ela estava em casa, em seu palácio em Swan, onde podia relaxar. Não. Os véus seriam tirados diante de seu marido; ela estaria no Deserto de Masen, em sua noite de núpcias.

O rei Edward Cullen, o homem a quem ela estava prometida desde a infância, resolvera, depois de muitos anos, honrar o compromisso e finalmente pedira que ela se tomasse sua noiva.

Ele a deixara esperando. E, o que era mais significativo para Isabella, deixara o país dela esperando.

A vida dela não fora, na verdade não era, nada senão um constante estado de como gostava de ser chamada era a mais velha de sete filhas. Sua mãe morrera tentando gerar um herdeiro homem;Bella ouvira os soluços de choro e a raiva quando cada parto extenuante resultava, todavia, noutra colheita ruim. E o povo profundamente tradicionalista de Swan se recusara ainda mais, a cada nascimento, a ser governado por uma rainha.

Ah, mas o pai dela fora sábio. Um acordo fora fechado muitos anos antes com o rei de Cullen, cujo casamento produzira apenas um filho: os dois se casariam. Edward interviria e apaziguaria o povo de Swan. E eles, claro, gerariam um filho, que um dia governaria os dois países.

Como a união não se realizou, Isabella tornou-se rainha com a morte do pai. Os anciãos queriam que ela governasse apenas pro forma, de modo que eles pudessem dar-lhe conselhos e manter o povo seguro. Mas ela pretendia levar sua tarefa a sério. Ela defendera suas idéias e recusara-se a assinar ou dar voz a qualquer coisa com a qual não concordasse.

E quanto a seu antigo noivado, ora, Edward estava muito ocupado com sua vida de solteiro e não queria abrir mão de seus costumes. Foi preciso que seus pais morressem para que ele se visse obrigado a casar; e ela amadurecera muito enquanto esperava pela convocação dele para o casamento. Bella governara seu país do jeito dela, e a responsabilidade tornou-a sábia. Edward havia demorado muito para exigir obediência, motivo pelo qual ela não abaixaria a cabeça dali em diante nem entregaria tudo de mão beijada a um homem que não se interessava por ela nem como rainha nem como mulher.

A morte recente dos pais dele claramente provocara uma reavaliação imediata, e o príncipe playboy retornara da Europa e assumira com magnificência o papel de rei de Cullen. Líder nato, apesar de sua perda particular, ele guiava seu povo em tempos sombrios; Bella sabia, pois observara. Eles nunca haviam se falado, ela o vira apenas de longe e só ouvira falar de seus hábitos de luxúria. Mais recentemente, no entanto, ela abrira espaço em sua agenda atribulada para acompanhá-lo mais de perto, gravando e observando seus discursos, que eram eloqüentes e incisivos. Ele não era mais o príncipe Edward, e sim um rei de verdade.

E um rei precisava de uma noiva.

Era uma transação comercial.

Bella estava ciente disso. No entanto, quando observava de longe o homem que um dia seria seu marido levando uma vida selvagem e corrompida, mais do que com raiva, ela tinha inveja. Inveja da liberdade de que Edward usufruía para ter amantes, levar uma vida selvagem e libertina enquanto ela tinha que esperar.

Ela estava com 26 anos de idade.

E naquela noite, finalmente, era a vez dela.

Naquela noite, quer se tratasse de transação comercial ou não, de noivado por conveniência, mesmo que, em geral, eles fossem levar suas vidas afastados um do outro, naquela noite ele a levaria para o Deserto de Cullen.

Naquela noite, Isabella ficaria frente a frente com seu marido... De repente ela ficou feliz por estar usando véus, pois debaixo deles, ela ruborizava... Naquela noite, o rei Edward Cullen se tomaria seu amante. Seu único amante.

Estranhamente, ela gostaria que ele não fosse tão bonito, que o rosto que ela seguira nos jornais, na televisão e na Internet não tivesse tamanho encanto taciturno e arrogante. Ela examinara com todo o cuidado os traços de seu rosto, dando pausa no vídeo de vez em quando, perdendo o fôlego por um instante quando os olhos negros dele se voltavam para ela, observando-a. Ele tinha aparência de rei, do nariz grego, reto, até as faces barbeadas e a atraente cabeleira negra e espessa de formato perfeito. Ele era de boa linhagem.

Ele também tinha aura, uma confiança natural, uma presença que o envolvia. Ela mesma tinha testemunhado, invisível a distância, quando suas respectivas agendas os mantinham desempenhando as mesmas funções. Escondida atrás do véu, bella observara seu futuro marido, desejando que aqueles olhos negros a descobrissem, que ele lhe desse um sorriso ou mesmo um rápido sinal de reconhecimento, qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar curiosidade com relação a sua futura mulher.

Ele não lhe deu nada.

Menos que nada. Ele estivera a seu lado na coroação da rainha Stefania de Ariosto no ano anterior e simplesmente a ignorou.

A vergonha daquele dia ainda queimava; a indiferença dele, seu tédio evidente diante da futura união entre ambos ainda humilhava Bella.

— Vossa Alteza...

Ela apertou os olhos com impaciência quando, já coberta com o véu, Imram, um de seus muitos conselheiros, entrou em seu quarto para despachar sobre assuntos de última hora, detalhar algumas questões, requerer instruções finais com sua voz nasalada, antes que sua rainha tirasse uma rara folga de uma semana de seus deveres oficiais.

— E precisamos de uma assinatura urgente para a alteração da proposta referente à mina de safira...

No dia do casamento dela!

Mas o dever em primeiro lugar. E, como rainha de Swan, havia muitas obrigações. Uma comitiva a acompanhara até Cullen para o casamento: uma equipe de conselheiros, junto com as criadas e sua principal dama de honra, Sue.

Ah, como os conselheiros e os mais velhos lamentavam o dia em que a rainha dera sua opinião pela primeira vez, recusando-se a dizer simplesmente sim, para que eles perpetuassem os costumes do passado. Em vez disso, para desgosto deles, Bella continuou a afirmar-se, o que significava lembrá-los constantemente de que, como rainha, todas as decisões eram dela em última instância...

Era cansativo, de fato exaustivo, sempre ter de conferir fatos e números diversas vezes, sabendo que sua assim chamada equipe mantinha-se permanentemente alerta para uma desatenção dela, para o momento em que pudessem fazer passar um documento sem que ela notasse, quando seus olhos deixassem de perceber uma pequena cláusula... Esperavam que Swan pudesse permanecer fixa e imutável, em vez de aproveitar as muitas oportunidades que o rico país oferecia a seu povo.

— Tudo isso pode esperar! — disse Bella, olhando fixo para Imram. — Hoje, não assino nada.

Ela notou que ele apertava os lábios.

— Isso pode esperar até minha volta. — A perfuração deve começar...

— Vai começar quando eu voltar! — exclamou Bella. — Quando eu tiver lido a alteração e se eu aprová-la.

Ainda assim, apesar de suas palavras firmes, ela pôde sentir lágrimas arderam em seus olhos cuidadosamente pintados, lágrimas que ela jamais deixaria Imram ver; por isso, ela deu as costas para ele e fitou o mar de Masen.

No dia do casamento dela!

Com certeza, com certeza, ela conquistara o direito de não ser nada senão uma mulher por um dia e uma noite?

Aparentemente, não!

— Nós também precisamos discutir a prorrogação da visita do rei a Swan... — disse Imram, implacável.

— Não pode haver discussão até que estejamos casados — respondeu Bella, ainda de costas para ele, consciente de que, se notasse alguma fraqueza nela, Imram aproveitaria a oportunidade.

— Agora, se o senhor fizer a gentileza de permitir que eu trate desse assunto menor que é meu casamento, eu poderia dar toda a minha atenção de novo a Swan.

Ele foi dispensado, mas continuou ali, e Bella sabia o que estava por vir. Sem se virar para ele, por cima dos ombros, ela falou primeiro:

— Permita que eu reitere: nada, e com isso quero dizer nada, deve ser aprovado em minha ausência.

— Claro — respondeu Imram suavemente. — Embora, naturalmente, se fosse urgente, a senhora confiaria a seu Comitê de Anciãos...

— Imram. — Suas lágrimas secaram, e seus olhos estavam firmes quando ela se virou e o encarou. Sua voz, assim como suas ordens, estava clara como cristal.

— Vou levar meu computador comigo. Se, por algum motivo, não conseguirem me contatar pelo computador, você vai pegar um helicóptero para me encontrar no deserto.

— Pensei que a senhora fosse preferir não ser perturbada — arriscou Imram.

— Eu já lhe disse antes, Imram, nunca suponha saber quais são meus pensamentos.

— E claro, Vossa Alteza.

Então ele se retirou, e, embora faltasse muito pouco tempo até a hora do casamento, a tensão que ela sentiu na barriga estava reservada para Imram.

— Respire fundo, Bella — disse Sue com delicadeza. Sue, querida Sue, que ficava calada nas reuniões, mas ouvia tudo. Sue, que vira as lágrimas que ela derramara em algumas noites. Sue, a única que entendia de verdade o fardo diário que ela carregava sobre os ombros.

— Ele vai se aproveitar do tempo que eu permanecer fora para fazer algo... — disse Bella.

— Seria tolice dele — disse Sue. — Suas ordens foram claras.

— Eles distorcem minhas palavras.

— Depois as anotam.

Ela era muito grata a Sue por sua sabedoria, sua paciência, e Bella confiava nela quase que totalmente.

Quase... porque Bella aprendera há muito que a única pessoa em quem ela podia confiar de verdade era em si mesma.

— Eu irei.

— Mas primeiro — disse sue — a senhora tem de se casar.

Ela foi conduzida pelo palácio de Masen, com seus corredores cobertos com retratos de ancestrais. Era mais fácil pensar numa pintura na parede, se concentrar nas portas largas que estavam sendo abertas, ou ouvir o sussurro de seu véu enquanto ela caminhava, e só então tentar compreender que, num instante, estaria ao lado dele.

O calor do deserto a atingiu assim que pôs os pés fora do palácio. Ela foi levada por um caminho branco, através de um jardim de plantas podadas, um oásis no deserto, literalmente. Pequenos pássaros coloriam as árvores como jóias, suas asas batiam no mesmo ritmo do piscar de olhos de Bella até que ela finalmente parou para esperar seu noivo.

A cerimônia de casamento seria rápida. Na semana seguinte, quando o véu dela, mulher casada, fosse tirado, conforme a tradição de Swan, o casal seria apresentado a dignitários e governantes numa recepção formal. Por ora, no entanto, havia apenas o juiz e os anciãos de ambos os países como testemunhas.

Ela ficou à sombra relativamente fresca de uma laranjeira, sentiu a fragrância da floração dos jardins, ouviu o gotejar contínuo das fontes, e ainda esperou.

Ele a fez esperar por dez anos; portanto, que diferença fariam dez minutos a mais? Foi o que Bella se perguntou.

Ou outros dez!

Trouxeram-lhe uma cadeira, mas bella a recusou. Preferiu ficar de pé, ardendo de vergonha. Será que ele conseguiria deixar mais clara a indiferença que sentia por ela?

Ela queria caminhar. Queria dar as costas à tradição, exigir um carro, dizer a ele onde ele podia enfiar seu acordo de negócios.

— O rei estará aqui em breve.

Ela olhou sua mão, viu os dedos firmemente entrelaçados, teve de plantar seus pés no chão a fim de impedir a si mesma de olhar para trás e andar. Teve de trancar a boca por trás do véu para impedir a si, mesma de dizer algo de que seu povo certamente se arrependeria se ela o fizesse.

— Talvez Vossa Alteza devesse sentar-se... — Mais uma vez ofereceram-lhe uma cadeira. Um dos juízes anciãos já estava sentado, abanando-se. Talvez trouxessem bebidas, pensou Bella num desvario, ou cortassem as laranjas dos pés carregados. Então todos eles poderiam ficar por ali brincando de virar os copos de bebida enquanto discutissem o que fazer quando um rei se recusa a comparecer a seu próprio casamento.

Eis o inferno do dever. Ficar de pé. Envergonhar-se. Esperar.

Bella faria aquilo por seu povo iria adiante com aquela união se era aquilo que a tradição mandava. Mas ela jurou a si mesma enquanto esperava, pálida e a ponto de desmaiar, ainda assim recusando-se a se sentar, que ele pagaria por aquela ofensa.

Se ele pensava que poderia tratá-la tão mal, se ele pensava que ela obedeceria humildemente, caminharia a seu lado e seguiria suas ordens, seria essa a desgraça dele.

O rei Edward deveria ter feito sua pesquisa mais exaustivamente. Deveria saber que por trás daqueles véus havia uma mulher forte e orgulhosa.

Que por trás da multidão de anciãos e assessores havia uma governante forte... Forte demais, segundo eles.

Naquela noite, ela diria a ele, muito claramente, o que pensava de seu comportamento. Ele não tinha idéia do que o esperava, pensou Bella, com um discreto sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. Sorriso que logo sumiu... Pois ele ainda a fazia esperar.


End file.
